


Destiel Poem

by spnwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love Poem, M/M, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnwings/pseuds/spnwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I got a assignment for English to write A poem, and I wrote about this instead of my actual assignment of writing about Cowboys

Weary here I come now down  
Down the water way mound  
The world is glorious at his moans   
The world is quiet at his tone  
I gently kiss his warm tight neck   
And he replies with a purr from his wet soft lips  
I look up and laid my eyes upon his   
Those deep blue eyes I fell in love with  
It takes me back to when I first met him  
I thought he was beautiful right down to the limb  
He hugs me tightly never letting go  
It makes me tingle all the way down to the toe  
He will always be mine and I will always be his   
Even from the very first kiss  
We stayed there legs mixed between legs  
You know the usual segue   
Laying there in each other’s warmth  
Closing our eyes never going to be torn  
I am glad to have found him and him me  
For our love will never flee  
As Heaven created my Angel with a powerful Decree  
And His Father created Man and Women Carefree  
As He raised me from Perdition   
And I searched and found him in Purgatory  
I wake up in my Angels arms  
Wrapped tight and warm  
Cas I love You, I whispered into his ear   
But I didn’t think Cas would hear  
Tough I was startled when Cas replied  
Dean I love you too with all my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Liked it!   
> Leave Kudos, Comments, Questions, Etc...
> 
> How To Find Me:  
> Come Visit Me on Tumblr: http://spnwings1965.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube: Spnwings 1965  
>  To contact me, Gmail: spnwings1965@gmail.com  
> Google Plus: Spnwings 1965
> 
> Stay tuned for some more of my work coming out soon: Sneak Peek and Snow White ( And more)


End file.
